


One Drink

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Questionable Decisions [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Don't copy to another site, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Red is a bastard, Underfell Sans (Undertale), both of these jumpy assholes need to learn to relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: When Red and Blood are inadvertently trapped in the same universe, they are eventually forced to hang out together.





	One Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



If something didn't change soon, this universe was going to make Red go stir crazy. He wasn't a sparring kind of guy like his brother, but  **everything** here was tamer. Here no one put real effort in to a fight, Grillby cut him off after six drinks, and cheating would get you kicked out of the poker game. It was bullshit. Even working security here was boring; there was rarely any important information to report to Asgore. The only thing his bugs ever picked up waspetty gossip.

Red’s only consolation was that he wasn't the only one stuck here. The machine in the basement had malfunctioned for one simple reason: two groups of brothers simultaneously trying to get to the same universe. That was more than enough to short out the engine. Boss might have planned a meeting with the Tale-Verse Papyrus, but he couldn't really fault Blood and Sugar for coming through in a rush. He hadn’t heard the entire story, but he knew their universe wasn’t exactly “stable”. If they were under attack, of course they would flee. Had his bro had been in that kind of danger, he would have done the same thing.

Besides, watching Blood pace around like a caged tiger was fucking hilarious. Even Boss was surprised with his level of paranoia. He hoarded food like it was the apocalypse, rigged traps outside of the room he and Sugar were sharing, and moved silently without a shortcut. Boss and Creampuff were clearly tired of him hovering every time they attempted to interact with Sugar, but they couldn't say anything about it.

Not like that was anything new though. Red had never interacted much with them before, but he knew how things were. Sugar was far too weak for any of Boss’ ideas of “fun”, and with Blood hovering behind him at every step like a homicidal puppy, it didn't exactly scream “good time”. Red had decided he didn't want to test his theories about what would happen if you killed your alternate self, so he didn't bother poking the bear.

Speaking of, he had yet to see Blood today. Papyrus had taken Sugar and Boss out to shop, and Red had spent all day lazing around the house with Sans. They were waiting on Alphys for some parts, but there was nothing they could do in the meantime. Sans had gone off to sell some ‘dogs, so now Red was left to his own devices. Never a good thing, really. Especially not when there was alcohol in the house. It was impossible to hide your secret stash from yourself after all.

Red had taken a few bottles of the good stuff and made himself busy wearing down a spot on the back porch. That was one good thing about this universe; it didn't smell like dust the second you poked your head out of the damn door. Red still didn't trust most of these smiley fucks as far as he could shortcut them, but they were less likely to ambush you directly outside your home. It was almost enough to make Red relax. Almost.

There was a creak by the door, loud and deliberate. Someone who didn't want to sneak up on or startle him quietly announcing their presence. Red still turned quickly, magic crackling at his fingertips. Blood was standing there, just staring at Red. If he didn't know the guy better, he would almost think Blood was asking for his permission for something. Red offered a single nod, then turned back to face the woods. He’d never been one for small talk, and Blood had never been one for talking. It probably had something to do with the gaping hole in his skull, but Red wouldn't have asked that if he was paid a million G.

Even a little drunk, he was still hyper-aware of Blood’s presence. Was this how Sans had felt the first time he and Boss had tumbled through? Shit, he owed that bastard a drink. Red had come out here to try and relax for once, but his LV was prickling at the smell of a threat.

Then a new, wonderfully greasy smell began wafting through the air. Red breathed in deeply and slowly looked to the side. It was almost funny how they were sort of alike: sudden movements were almost universally a bad idea. As it was, Blood barely even glanced his way before turning back to his bag of Grillby’s.

Red licked his lips, groping around in his coat pocket for a couple of mustard packages to take the edge off. Blood didn't offer, and Red didn't ask. They might have more food in his ‘verse, but that didn't mean you just went around sharing it with everyone. Red wasn't on Blood’s list of near and dear, and that was just fine by him.

He palmed the empty bottle in his hand, taking a long drink as he watched Blood eat. Even with more food available, he still wolfed things down like a starving animal. His large jaws and sharp teeth would have sent a shiver up Red’s spine if he’d been relaxed enough to express it.

He wasn't sure what to do. Blood obviously wasn't going anywhere any time soon, but he was also sitting closer to the door. Stupid. Boss was right, he was going soft if he hadn't been aware enough to plan an escape back inside. Then again, that might mean Blood would have just sat down next to him… That thought was enough to make Red’s nonexistent skin crawl. Maybe he should just demand what Blood wanted.

Heh, yeah right. Like that would go well. His mind began to race, running through the possible ways Blood could attack him. He still had perfectly functioning magic, but how long could he really hold his own for? Blood had survived through years of hardship, and Red knew firsthand how desperation could affect monsters who were determined to survive.

Mercifully, Boss’ irate screech rang out from inside the house. The perfect excuse. Red got up, putting the empty bottles back in his inventory so he could get rid of them later. He didn't bother looking back, shortcutting inside to avoid having to walk by Blood and get to the door. Once he was inside, he let out a breath of relief before hurrying off to find Boss. Hopefully, this would be a one-time thing. Red wasn't about to screw himself over because Blood wanted to try and get all buddy-buddy with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this, there will be a (smutty) part 2 coming soon!!!  
> I'm gifting this to silver cause in a way she inspired all of this with an ask. Also shoutout to thycutterofmuchcookiez on Tumblr for beta reading!


End file.
